


Bound to fall

by TarteAuCitronMeringuee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dark!Jack, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Gender- Neutral Reader, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Not Healthy Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-fall Overwatch crew, Reader is going to hell, Reader-Insert, Violence, dubcon, or at least I try, slowly but surely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 09:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11288838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarteAuCitronMeringuee/pseuds/TarteAuCitronMeringuee
Summary: Everything was normal at first.But, slowly, little by little... He had total control over you.You have to learn. You are his toy. No need to run.It's already too late.





	Bound to fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm a part of Dark!JackMorrison hell (thanks to Strikecommandher). As a disciple of this sect, I must publish a fic.  
> That's my duty.  
> English is not my first language so, if a nice person wants to beta-read my fics, please, I'd be so grateful.  
> I create a tumblr for my writings and my art related to this fic and Overwatch fandom in general. https://tarte-au-citron-meringuee.tumblr.com/ You can ask me anything.

Can you feel the gentle breeze caressing your skin? And touch the soft green grass under your bare feet? Can you smell the lovely perfume of flowers all around you? And see the bright sun illuminating the sky and the landscapes unveiling before your eyes?

Can you hear the loud beating of your heart? Will you…? No, not this. Not again.

Pleased by the sight, you were enjoying the coolness of the morning, hands stretching out to the blue sky. You were thinking about the peaceful moment you were currently living until…

“Hey! What do you think you are doing, big boy?”

Drawn from your reverie, you pulled on the leash as your dog tried to scent some rotting food scattered on the ground. He turned his head and looked at you with his puppy eyes, pleading you to let him freely roam around the park.

“Oh, come on! Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re up to! Don’t play the poor malnourished dog with me.”

Your dog happily barked at you, tail wagging while he’s moving around you. Losing the fight, a smile stretching your face, you sighed loudly and give your dog more leash to do whatever he wanted to do. Impatient, he didn’t let you the choice and began a quick pace. After a few minutes, you would run with him leading you.

When you chose to adopt a dog, you didn’t know that you would be so soft with him. You taught him some tricks and he had a good behavior in general (except when you flirt with people, he’s like “No, no, she’s mine”). But, hell, he had the control over you. Such a nice owner you were.

God, you loved your dog. Only two years with him but, man, animals are so cute.

Arriving on a bridge, you made a stop, breathing hard because of your little run. Ughhhhh… You needed to do more exercise if you wanted to keep up with your dog during your rides. You let a long sigh in order to recover your breath and picked up the bottle you had put in your bag before coming here. Splashing the water on your face, you didn’t notice the tall man watching you behind his sunglasses.

When you looked around you to keep an eye on your dog, you saw him.

_Ba-dump._

You wave your hand to the man on the bench.

“Oh! Hi! It’s been a while since this rainy day!”

The man, also wearing a cap that hid part of his face, smiled warmly at you. You couldn’t see his eyes but you knew that he was gazing at you for a while.

You knew who he was but you tried to play ignorant. That way, maybe he would not vanished in another place. Well, at the same time, you were wondering whether or not it was a coincidence to cross his path four times a week. You didn’t even take the same path with your dog! Maybe you were thinking too much. He was your little crush.

_Who has not a crush on him anyway?_

_Strike Commander Jack Morrison._

You mentally slapped yourself when you realized that you let impure thoughts found a way through your mind. You shivered.

Some weeks ago, you recognized him when your dog assaulted him in the same park, at the same time of the day. ( _Good boy_.) The Commander tried so hard to cover his face in order to keep secret his identity with his hood however, you saw it all. Since that time, you had… friendly conversations with the famous man and sometimes ( _sometimes_ ) it tends to be a little flirtatious ( _at least, you hoped_ ). It didn’t explain how you could meet him everywhere ( _You would not complain, would you?_ ).

“The weather is lovely today.”

“Uh… Yeah, it’s nice. I was thinking the same.” You replied, still smiling like a fucking idiot.

 _Oh god, are you seriously talking about the weather?_ You are reaaaalllly a complete idiot.

Your talk came to an end when your dog ferociously barked at him. Ugh! Again! Stop it stupid dog! The smile on the lips of the blonde man wavered slightly.

“It seems like he doesn’t like me very much? That’s a first. Usually, animals tends to like me.” He said sweetly, rubbing the back of his neck with his calloused hand.

_Don’t worry about him, I like you sooooo much, Strike Commander. If you knew all these bad things I want to do with you…_

You were such a perv. Such a sinful person. You could even feel your cheeks blushing at your crude thoughts.

The Commander took some steps towards your dog, kneeling down before your dog and tried to pet him. Your dog was opening his mouth, showing sharp teeth, to bite the man who tried to steal away his owner.

_Oh no! Bad idea, sir! ABORT THE MISSION IMMEDIATELY!_

It was like you were watching the scene in slow-motion, like in those clichés action movies. The worst part of this scenario was when you prevented your crush to touch your dog. Or, maybe like in a dating game: you were going to have the bad ending and then, you would cry over the “game over” screen for hours. That would be so terrible!

“No! It’s not a good idea!” You screamed as you took his hand.

With your free hand, you pulled back hard the leash of your dog. Hoping you did not hurt him, you gently scolded your dog for his bad behavior, telling him that he could go elsewhere if he wanted a treat when both of you go back home. It wasn’t until you heard a soft cough that you looked up at the Strike Commander then at your hand entwined with his. Now, you were redder than a tomato as you let him go. You stepped back.

“Sorry, sir! I don’t want you to get bitten because my dog can’t stand you!” You hurriedly said, beads of sweat rolling on your face.

The weather is too hot ( _or, your body has completely lost it_ ).

He started to genuinely laugh at your thoughtfulness. You could see his pearly white teeth ( _you were sure that he was a good kisser_ ). He looked kind of… cute? Your heart was playing drums and you were sure he could hear that. The sound of someone who was in deep ship because they couldn’t act normal in front of their crush. You could complain to whoever that you hated overly affectionate people making out in the streets or the one giving pet names or others disgusting terms of endearment to their someone but, you were a freaking adult acting as a child right now.

“Don’t worry about it. I get it.” He raised his hands in defeat. “I should have known that it was a bad idea. At least, I’m not hurt.”

You stared at him a little bit longer. He was so nice! You’ve always thought that he was a boring soldier when you saw him on TV. He was so poster boyish that you were always complaining about how goody-two-shoes he seemed to be. Having the real man in front of you, he looked even more handsome and friendly and… Well, perfect. Hey! _Have you seen his body_? He was so toned and so big. He could easily carry round bridal style ( _you cheesy little shit_ ). When you looked up, it was like you could give him your panties every time you were drowning in his eyes.

_Fuck._

You were a little obsessive. A _little_.

You feared that he thought you were following him, like you were stalking or something else. Because, it seemed particularly abnormal to meet him so _regularly_. You honestly didn’t know his routine. You were always hoping to cross his path in your rides with your dog ( _maybe you should let your dog at home for once_ ).

“Sorry, I’m going to be late for a meeting. Let’s have a drink someday. What about Sunday at 11:00 at the café over the road? Hmm?” He suddenly asked as he looked at his watch. _So bold_ …

**… What?!**

Was he asking you for a date? With him? Were you still dreaming in your bad quality bed with his creaking mattress? ( _It could explain the terrible smell_ ).

All of a sudden, your eyes found the ground pretty interesting. You clasped your hands together, breathing loudly. You observed your dog warily ( _you didn’t want him to bleed to death Jack Morrison_ ) before turning your attention to the handsome Commander.

_Do you even need a moment to think about this? Seriously? Can you turn down Strike Commander Morrison?_

“S-sure.” You replied meekly, your whole body on fire ( _in every sense of the term_ ).

“Good.”

Something shone in his eyes while a big smile adorned his face. _Awww_ … So cute. When he asked your phone number, you were still in denial of what was happening but he didn’t care, brushing away your awkwardness. He rearranged his hair under his cap and turned his heels. You were still staring at him until he disappeared of your sight, unashamedly checking out his ass. _Wow_ …

Today was really a good day, you told yourself as you walked home with your dog.

***

When you woke up on Sunday, everything was like a pain in the ass. You slept only few hours and everyone could see it because of the dark-blue circles under your eyes. At the sight of you in the mirror, you were convinced that, in a previous life, you were certainly a panda eating bamboo and spending the rest of time sleeping loudly ( _when you succeed to sleep, though_ ). Yeah. Totally you. No way that you let the Commander date you with this face. Your reflection pouted at your thoughts. You could feel the stress messing up with your stomach. A tight knot. _Too tight_.

It was so hard for you to undress and enter into your bathtub even if it seemed appealing to you. Maybe you could postpone your date with him? What if it’s your last chance to live a passionate romance with him? _Anh_! Could you imagine? Being the Strike Commander’s lover? _So exciting_! You giggled like a crazy. It was like all you efforts in order to play the friendly-dog-walker-who-treats-the-Commander-like-a-normal-human-being worked. Should you play hard to get? It could be interesting?

_Nooooo. Stop thinking too much. Be natural (like they said in women’s magazines). Just. Act. Cool. But. Not. Too. Much._

You washed your body diligently, putting a lot of moisturizing cream on your skin to make it look and feel soft. Then, you checked your face pores and tried to brush your hair in a way that did not make you untidy. After more than one hour in your bathroom, using way too much water that could fill a swimming pool ( _what about environmental protection?_ ), you were ready. You put your most comfortable and fashionable clothes for the occasion ( _usually, you put your old stained shirt_ ).

Now, it’s not time to NOT mess up. You took a last look to your face and your hair, gave yourself a thumbs up and sought for your purse. Your time was coming.

Before leaving your house, you played a little with your pet. You didn’t want to feel bad because you left him behind for fun. In a few minutes, one of your dreams would come true. You almost could hear the wedding bells not so far away ( _or maybe was it just the church near your street?)._

You hummed gently as you walked through the city until your final destination. The façade of the café was kind of cute with all the silvery ornaments decorating a large window. You could see happy people laughing as they were eating some delicious cakes and drinking hot chocolate.

The life in Switzerland was so peaceful since the end of the omnic crisis. You were so glad to be able to help population with your own strength in a part of the world that needed it since Europe has been severely touched and a strategic place for terrorism attacks. You were not working for Overwatch but your job required to move from time to time and your next affectation would come in a few months. You heard your boss talking about Numbani or Seoul and you thought it could be a good opportunity to support other people. Like a butterfly, you loved going from place to place and learning about your surroundings at your own pace.

Looking from the window of the café, you found the object of your affection seated in a corner. With a smile on your face, you went inside to take a seat in front of him. He greeted you with a grin. Thanks to your position, nobody was able to recognize him nearby.

“Sooooo…” He began, his husky voice making your stomach flipping. “That café is great, don’t you think?”

“Y-yeah! I heard a lot of good thing about! The owner makes the best hot chocolate of Zurich.”

You couldn’t stop the nervousness taking control of your body. Your hands were shaking profusely and you gulped very hard. Your eyes were focused on a pattern carved in the wood of the table. You were totally avoiding his piercing eyes.

He giggled softly. Your heart was aching in your chest.

_Bad-dump._

“You always look so cute when you’re walking around with your dog.”

_Oh._

Such a sly comment.

This date was way too awkward for you. That was the first time you felt so small and shy in front of someone. Usually, you can keep your cheerful personality with people around ( _especially with your friends_ ) you but when he was near you, it seemed that all your social skills would disappear into the void.

“You don’t have to be so shy with me.” He added your name with this voice of his. Your heart stopped beating for a second.

_Are you already worshipping him at this extent?_

“S-Sorry! It’s because I’m quite… intimidated. Not in a bad way! Just that the last time I went to a date was long ago.”

Well. You didn’t really remember when the last time was.

“Me too” He chuckled.

 _So awkward. Can we move to other interesting thing_?

A profound silence took place. What should you do? Talking randomly about yourself? You were fidgeting with your napkin until a waiter asked you your order. You sighed with relief as you picked a cold drink from the menu. The Commander did the same and while you were waiting for your order, he began to talk about his work.

As the time was going on, you started to relax and even loudly laughed when he narrated a funny anecdote about a young recruit who forgot their pants during morning training. Without noticing, your eyes were wandering on his face as you try to memorize his rough features. A few years passed since he has been promoted Strike Commander. Even if he was getting older and that the life of a soldier was pretty hard, it seems like he was becoming more and more handsome with each little wrinkles adorning his face. Especially around his blue eyes. You didn’t notice when he stopped talking, nor when he put his hand on yours.

“Am I boring you?”

It startled you. _Oh shit!_ You were not listening anymore. Looking away, you wanted to say something in order to apologize but then, you felt his thumb rubbing the back of your hand. Suddenly, you removed your hand, utterly embarrassed before playing with a strand of your hand.

“No! Not at all! Sorry!”

This date was a disaster.

A total disaster.

That what you thought.

***

However, how could you be so stupid? You should have notice that something was wrong at that time. There were so many little details. If only you were more careful about your surroundings… You had been so naïve and so self-deprecating. You never noticed that if you were not stalking him… Maybe it was him who was stalking you.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...  
> What do you think? 
> 
> As I said at the beginning, sorry for mistakes. Hope you like it.  
> At least I try.


End file.
